La nuit peut s'avouer révélatrice
by Chupachupss
Summary: Les loups grognent de mécontentements, Caroline est en danger, elle a conscience du triste sort qui l'attend. Heureusement, une princesse a toujours un sauveur. Venez comprendre pourquoi une nuit peut changer vos vies... OS en deux parties, écrit avec amour, haine et amertume. Bonne lecture.
1. Première Partie

**Je n'aurais pas dû poster... Mais à force ma maladie se transmet et ****YourDreams**** m'a convaincue de poster cet OS fraîchement conservé dans mon ordinateur... **

**Je le mettrais en deux chapitres, sinon il aurait été trop long... Et puis je veux aussi savoir si j'ai quelques lecteurs pour savoir si ça valait le coup de ne plus être cachée du monde x3**

* * *

OS assez personnel et tiré de la vie réelle, écrit de 23 heures à 6 heures du matin, et inspiré de la chanson "read all about it" d'Emeli Sandé.

(à écouter pour être plongé dans le texte)

* * *

La lune cernait le ciel, propageant sa couleur incandescente et livide sur l'herbe verte de la forêt. Les arbres se laissaient bercer par le vent doux, ce qui rendait une allure paisible malgré la situation violente et la scène atroce à laquelle Caroline Forbes assistait.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se faisait encerclée petit à petit, sachant sa mort proche, elle préféra se laisser assouvir à un désir d'anciens moments passés… Etrangement, lorsqu'elle chercha un instant heureux, elle tomba sur celui qu'elle avait partagé avec un certain hybride…

La blonde savait que s'il avait fallu penser à quelqu'un avant sa mort, ça n'aurait sûrement pas été à _lui_.

_« I intend to be your last. »_

Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête, alors que ses paupières fermées laissèrent traverser une larme solitaire, roulant sur sa joue rafraîchit malgré ses capacités vampiriques.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Accepter de partir avec Tyler de Mystic Falls, rejoignant sa meute… Et dire qu'elle pensait avoir sympathisé avec eux…. Elle s'était trompée, l'erreur est humaine. Mais l'erreur, pour un vampire, est mortelle.

Or, en cette soirée lumineuse, elle s'était trompée pour plusieurs choses... En dix secondes elle en arrivait déjà à faire un point sur la courte vie qu'elle avait à peine vécu.

Les loups se rapprochaient, de toute façon elle avait cessé de courir, le combat était déjà perdue. Quelle chance avait une vampire solitaire contre une meute de loups garous énervés ? Aucune. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Sa rupture avec Tyler l'avait amenée à un désastre collatéral auquel elle n'avait pas pensé… Elle avait oublié à quel point une meute était soudée, et quand ils avaient appris que leur frère de cœur venait de souffrir à cause d'un vampire, leur colère n'avait pas été longue à arriver.

Mais Caroline n'y pouvait rien, ses mois avec le jeune loup avaient été magnifiques, mais elle s'en était pourtant vite ennuyé. Toujours les mêmes baisers, les mêmes caresses… La blonde avait bien remarqué que leurs ébats étaient beaucoup moins intenses que les premières fois. Ils ne faisaient plus l'amour depuis longtemps, ils se contentaient de coucher ensemble.

Et la vampire s'était vite lassée de ça, elle en avait donc mis un terme…

Voilà pourquoi elle avait dû fuir l'énervement de la meute.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, ne se laissant tout de même pas abattre.

Les loups l'encerclèrent tranquillement, certains lui lançaient des regards de reproches, de répugnances ou même de haines.

« C'était idiot de tenter de s'enfuir, commença un loup aux yeux marrons. Surtout lorsque nous allons bientôt nous transformer…

- Je me ferais un plaisir de t'arracher ta magnifique petite gorge. Cracha une louve aux cheveux roux pétants. Juste pour mon plaisir.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Caroline d'une petite voix.

- Tu sais pourquoi, répondit la rousse.

- Parce que j'ai blessé Tyler ?!

- Oh, ce n'est pas seulement pour ça, s'exclama-t-elle, en partie, oui, mais tu es aussi un vampire.

- Tu croyais vraiment que nous étions tes amis ? Se moqua le mâle. Tu es pathétique … »

Soudain, les loups firent une grimace de douleur et Caroline se raidit… La mutation allait commencer, et sa mort allait être affreuse. Elle allait être déchiquetée en mille morceaux par une dizaine de loups assoiffés de chairs fraîches…

La blonde prenait un air hautain, alors que ses larmes coulaient lentement, néanmoins sans sanglots. Elle ne perdrait pas sa dignité, plutôt mourir ainsi qu'en tant que peureuse.

_Il_ n'allait pas venir à son secours, elle le savait. Nous avions beau être en Nouvelle-Orleans, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était censé être dans un manoir luxueux à prendre soin de son enfant.

Caroline avait été mise au courant de l'état d'Hayley, de toute façon, elle en était obligée, puisque la meute était avec la louve, se tenant tout de même à l'écart de la ville –car ils n'étaient pas très bien accueillis par les sbires de Marcel.

« Grrr »

Ce grognement eût le don de la tirer de ses gonds. Les loups étaient désormais transformés et la blonde ne perdit pas une seconde, elle se mit à courir.

Ses jambes semblaient savoir où elles allaient alors que son cerveau lui-même l'ignorait. La blonde était consciente qu'elle était poursuivie par toute la meute. Dieu qu'elle avait peur…

Soudain, alors qu'elle lançait parfois quelques coups d'œil derrière elle, afin de s'assurer qu'elle était à une distance adéquate des affreuses bêtes, elle se prit une surface dure en pleine face.

Elle leva les yeux, non, ce n'était pas un arbre. _Lui_. Il était là, son air inquiet eût le don de la radoucir même si ses traits affolés semblaient tout de même changer les formes de son visage angélique.

« Klaus, murmura la blonde, les larmes aux yeux, alors que les loups se rapprochaient.

- Caroline, que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda l'hybride, intrigué par cette rencontre et le regard embué de sa belle.

- Les loups, ils veulent ma mort. Haleta la blonde. »

Cette phrase suffit à Klaus pour qu'il saisisse Caroline par la taille, drapant ses bras sur elle et l'emmène loin du danger, grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre section de forêt, un peu plus éloignée de tout à l'heure. Caroline ferma les yeux aux contacts des mains de l'hybride autour de sa taille, des frissons agréables l'engloba de tout son être alors que son cœur mort battait moins vite. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi vite, elle ne possédait pas cette capacité, en tant que simple vampire de quelques années. Son souffle saccadé avait repris un rythme normal, elle se savait en sécurité dans les bras de son sauveur.

Finalement, Klaus décida qu'ils avaient mis assez de distances entre les loups pour s'arrêter un instant.

Il retourna la blonde vers lui, ne coupant tout de même pas la distance qu'il y avait entre eux :

« Caroline, dit-il calmement. Je veux que tu ailles chez moi, tu vas courir le plus vite possible.

- Et toi ? Souffla-t-elle, son regard l'hypnotisant au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Je vais les retenir…

- Comment ?

- Je vais me transformer…

- Quoi ? S'étonna la blonde. Non, Klaus…

- Ils vont te suivre Caroline. »

Le regard précédemment embué de la blonde était devenu encore plus flou désormais.

« Non, pitié ne me laisse pas toute seule. »

Klaus sourit en la voyant s'inquiéter pour lui. Il s'approcha de sa tempe et y déposa un doux baiser pour la calmer. La vampire fut attendrit par ce geste, néanmoins son inquiétude redoubla lorsqu'elle vit que l'hybride commençait déjà à partir.

« Non ! Cria-t-elle. »

L'originel se retourna, perplexe et intrigué.

« Je t'en supplie, n'y va pas…

- Caroline, aurais-tu peur pour moi ? Sourit Klaus d'un air vainqueur. »

La blonde fit un petit sourire :

« Je crains bien en être arrivée là… »

Les yeux de l'hybride étaient plongés dans les siens.

« Je reviendrais… Lui murmura-t-il.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes… Contra la blonde. »

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle, afin qu'il puisse la voir encore plus clairement.

« Sweetheart, on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut… Je l'ai appris ces années. Lui chuchota-t-il. »

La blonde laissa couler une larme tranquillement en sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

D'elle. Toujours…

« Transforme-toi devant moi, demanda-t-elle gentiment mais d'une voix tout de même assez ferme pour montrer qu'elle n'accepterait aucune négociation. »

Klaus sourit, posa sa main sur son bras et secoua la tête lentement :

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'es pas un loup ordinaire Klaus.

- Je sais, dit-il avec une pointe d'arrogance. Mais je ne veux pas courir le risque. Les loups se rapprochent love, cours.

- Non.

- Caroline… Soupira l'hybride.

- Je partirais lorsque tu m'auras montré ta forme de loup. »

Klaus se lança dans un jeu de regard entre la blonde et lui-même. Il finit par céder :

« Très bien sweetheart, mais je te préviens, ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

- J'ai déjà assisté à une transformation… »

L'hybride se détacha d'elle, rompant leur courte distance. Il ferma les yeux et poussa soudainement un cri de douleur. Son bras s'était complètement retourné, mais Caroline se rapprocha.

« Ne t'approche pas, contra l'hybride. »

Mais fidèle à elle-même, la blonde caressa son bras, et l'originel sourit devant son entêtement, malgré l'inquiétude qui le remplissait entièrement à l'idée de lui faire mal.

Un autre os craqua et voilà que son nez s'allongeait pour former un museau.

Caroline s'écarta, se disant que c'était le bon moment pour elle de prendre ses distances avec le loup.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement transformé, la blonde ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

La bête n'était pas grise ou noire comme la plupart des loups normaux… Non. Elle était blanche de la tête aux pattes, qui elles, étaient ornées de petites taches noires. Il était aussi beau que d'habitude.

Le loup se jeta sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette réaction de la part de l'animal, alors elle s'écria :

« Klaus ! C'est moi ! »

Rien à faire, le loup la mordit violemment au poignet et Caroline redoutait d'efforts pour le faire partir.

« KLAUS ! C'EST CAROLINE ! Hurla-t-elle. »

En entendant son nom, le loup sembla retrouver une partie de sa mémoire. Il se dégagea rapidement d'elle, ses yeux exprimant sa culpabilité devant la morsure qui se propageait sur son bras.

La blonde était terrifiée, Klaus avait eût raison… Elle n'aurait pas dû rester…

Sa forme de loup s'approcha d'elle et il caressa son bras du bout du museau, montrant clairement qu'il était désolé.

Caroline se demandait si c'était réellement Klaus qui occupait l'esprit de la bête, elle semblait tellement… différente. Comme un animal de compagnie…

En un éclair, le loup disparut.

La blonde regarda le ciel.

« Qu'elle soirée, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle se dirigea vers le manoir des Mikaelson, difficilement à cause de la morsure.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte, une petite tête blonde apparut dans l'embouchure de la porte. L'enfant devait avoir dans les environs de 5/6 ans.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix polie. »

Caroline avait la tête qui tournait, la morsure la faisait souffrir et la peur pour l'hybride la tiraillait.

« Tu es la fille de Klaus n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, quelque peu surprise.

« Lesley… Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée… »

Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, Caroline la stoppa :

« Attends, puis-je entrer ?

- Mon père m'a dis de ne pas faire entrer les inconnues…

- Laisse-là entrer Lesley, dit une voix forte derrière la fillette.

- Oui mon Oncle, répondit la nommée poliment. »

Caroline rentra dans le manoir alors qu'Elijah s'approchait d'elle.

« Miss Forbes, que faîtes-vous donc ici ? Où est Niklaus ?

- Les loups… Klaus… Protéger… »

Elle sortit quelques mots au hasard avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elijah la rattrapa alors que la vampire se laissait tomber en roulant des yeux, épuisée par la morsure qui montait tranquillement vers son épaule droite.

« Lesley, dit-il vers l'enfant, va me chercher un gant de toilette et mouille-le.

- Oui mon Oncle, répondit la fillette d'un air soucieux. »

L'Originel transporta le corps de Caroline jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, se disant qu'après tout, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur s'il l'allongeait dans son lit. Lesley revint avec ledit gant de toilette et Elijah commença à mouiller la tempe de la belle vampire.

L'Originel décerna le rôle à Lesley alors qu'il partait dans la salle de bain, préparer un seau d'eau fraîche. Caroline ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à mon père ? Demanda la jeune fille sereinement immédiatement.

- Pardon ? S'étonna la vampire d'une voix faible.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré ?

- Je ne sais pas… »

Lesley semblait en pleine réflexion, elle paraissait assez intelligente pour son âge, et bien élevée. C'était la première fois que Caroline la rencontrait et c'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait assez Klaus, ses yeux bleus perçants et hypnotisant étaient la chose en commun qu'elle assemblait le plus entre les deux êtres surnaturels apparentés.

« J'aurais dû vous reconnaître, reprit la fillette. Vous êtes la fille que père dessine toutes les après-midis. »

{o}O{o}

De son côté, Klaus était devant la meute de loup-garou. Son esprit animal était concentré sur les femelles, essayant de trouver un plan stratégique pour les blesser suffisamment afin qu'ils soient incapables de bouger. En tant que loup, il ne savait pas pourquoi son instinct protecteur était réveillé.

Il était un hybride originel, alors lorsqu'il se transformait son esprit était mi humain, mi animal. Contrairement aux loups ordinaires qui n'étaient plus que des bêtes idiotes. Seulement, il peinait à retrouver la mémoire… Il savait qu'il devait protéger quelqu'un mais ne savait plus pourquoi, ni qui.

Un loup noir cendre se jeta sur lui, mais il dévia son attaque et le mordit alors au coup. Malheureusement, une femelle grise et au pelage parcheminé de taches blanches, profita de sa défense pour le plaquer au sol. Klaus –enfin ce qu'il en restait, grogna d'insatisfaction, n'aimant pas ce sentiment de faiblesse. D'autres loups le mordaient mais la douleur n'était pas assez intense pour l'immobiliser. Il se releva, surprenant alors la meute de cette force et cette énergie après les coups qu'ils lui donnaient.

Klaus grogna. Aussitôt, les loups se raidirent. Il devenait beaucoup plus imposant, ses crocs sortirent et ses yeux devinrent deux fentes méchantes et creuses.

Prenant peur, les loups disparurent entre les broussailles épaisses des arbres illuminés par le rayon de lune.

« Mmmm »

Il soupira en voyant qu'il avait gagné la partie, ça avait été bien trop facile ! Il décida de rentrer chez lui, s'en fichant complètement d'être sous sa forme de loup. Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, il entendit un petit bruit de pas… Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour se promener dans une forêt en soir de pleine lune ? Evidemment… Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait être aussi têtue…

{o}O{o}

Elijah allait vers la chambre de son frère, voulant voir l'état de Caroline lorsqu'il remarqua que le lit était dénudé de toute présence. Non… Où était-elle passée ? Lesley n'était pas non plus dans la pièce. Il chercha la fillette lorsqu'il la trouva dans sa chambre, en train d'écrire dans un journal intime.

« Où est Caroline ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lesley. Pourquoi ?

- Elle a disparu…

- Quand je suis partie, elle s'était endormie. »

Elijah soupira, la vampire entêtée était donc partie retrouver son frère alors qu'elle était mourante d'une morsure de loup-garou…

{o}O{o}

Le loup fixait la blonde de ses globes bleus glacés, son pelage devenait de plus en plus blanc alors que la lune l'éclairait de ses puissants rayons.

« Klaus, murmura Caroline d'une voix brisée. »

La bête s'approcha de la vampire lentement, alors que la blonde souriait. Elle se mit à genoux alors qu'ils se fixaient intensément. Caroline leva sa main et caressa l'oreille de l'animal qui poussa un grognement de satisfaction.

Le loup ne semblait pas la reconnaître mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à ne pas faire de mal à ce vampire. Son instinct animal était beaucoup plus animé par son instinct protecteur.

Protecteur. Il se devait de protéger la vie de la jeune fille en face de lui sans savoir pourquoi.

Caroline voulait qu'il se retransforme mais ne savait pas comment ceci était possible.

Et s'il était à jamais coincé dans ce corps animalier ? Alors elle apprendrait à l'aimer en loup, elle deviendrait son amie et ferait tout pour qu'il redevienne lui-même…

Mais nous n'en étions pas encore là.

« Klaus, redit la vampire doucement. Transforme-toi je t'en prie. »

La blonde peinait contre les hallucinations qui menaçaient de venir mais elle les combattait, se montrant forte et résistante. La voix de Caroline sembla faire tilt dans la tête du loup, prenant confiance face à ce comportement réceptif, la jeune femme mit ses mains autour du coup de l'animal et s'approcha pour l'enlacer.

Après tout, elle était déjà mordue, elle ne perdait rien à faire ce geste…

Aussitôt, les yeux du loup blanc s'ouvrirent en grands alors que sa mémoire lui revint. Caroline avait toujours la tête contre son échine et caressait ses poils blancs lentement, lui procurant un effet de satisfaction agréable.

Klaus se remémora de tout, sa vampire, sa petite blonde têtue, honnête et unique au monde. Il concéda à sa demande, reprenant quelque peu ses esprits.

Ses os se cassèrent alors qu'il reprenait lentement forme humaine, Caroline s'écarta, surprise que sa tactique ait marché.

Il ne fallut que de quelques instants pour que le loup devienne le bel hybride Originel que la blonde appréciait. Car oui, même si c'était difficile de le reconnaître, elle l'appréciait… Même un peu plus qu'elle ne le devrait…

Cependant, Caroline avait oublié un petit détail… Klaus était désormais nu devant elle et la blonde sentit ses joues rougirent. Elle retira immédiatement sa veste et la tendit vers l'hybride qui sourit en l'a voyant détourné le regard.

« C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment besoin… Je me sens bien comme ça…

- Klaus, prends cette veste tout de suite, ordonna la blonde. »

Jamais personne n'osait donner d'ordre à l'hybride mais Caroline était la privilégiée sur cette planète qui n'en recevait pas les conséquences.

Cet évènement l'avait fait oublier sa blessure, qui pourtant, ne cessait de monter vers son épaule, rendant son bras complètement noirci sur un côté…

Klaus prit le vêtement et se le mit autour de la taille, Caroline retint aussitôt de laver sa veste avant de la remettre sur elle.

Soudain, elle se sentit défaillir et ses jambes cédèrent sous la fatigue. L'hybride, inquiet, se dirigea vers elle.

« Sweetheart ? Demanda-t-il, étonné et soucieux de son état.

- Je… Essaya d'expliquer Caroline. T … Tu m'as mordue Klaus. »

Les yeux de l'hybride s'écarquillèrent et il ne fallut que d'une fraction de seconde pour qu'il ne se perce le bras de ses crocs, rompant une veine au passage, afin que la vampire puisse se soigner.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, se mettant sur ses genoux, alors que Caroline se sentait assez mal à l'aise devant son corps à moitié nu. Eh oui, alors qu'elle était mourante, la blonde ne pensait seulement à la nudité de son… Comment l'appellerez-vous ? Ami ? Ennemi ? Leur relation était un peu complexe pour en donner un nom.

L'hybride mit son bras sous la bouche de la blonde, qui plongea ses crocs dedans avec enthousiasme. Aussitôt, elle sentit sa force et son énergie revenir, mais juste pour profiter de l'instant, elle continuait à boire.

Klaus était en extase, le partage de sang était très personnel et assez sensuel… L'hybride lui caressait les cheveux…fermant les yeux alors qu'il enregistrait ce moment, de lui et Caroline sous la pleine lune, buvant son sang avec avidité.

Finalement, lorsqu'il comprit que sa force se perdait légèrement, il prévint la blonde gentiment :

« Caroline, tu es en train d'engloutir mon poignet. »

La vampire se détacha aussitôt, un peu honteuse. Du sang était autour de sa bouche et Klaus avait envie de plonger dessus pour le lui enlever… Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure, résistant tout de même à ses pulsions qui étaient en train de prendre le dessus.

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle, confuse.

- Pas de problème, je sais que mon sang peut être irrésistible… »

Caroline émit un petit rire qui fit sourire l'hybride, affirmant alors ce qu'il venait de dire. La blonde redevint sérieuse, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis peu :

« Que faisais-tu dans les bois ? »

Klaus arqua un sourcil, étonné que la vampire ait l'audace de lui demander une telle chose. Mais après tout, son nom était Caroline Forbes, et rien que cela, l'hybride savait que c'était une réponse convenable et appropriée.

« J'avais besoin d'air.

- Un soir de pleine lune ? S'étonna la blonde.

- Justement love…

- Tu voulais te transformer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, admit-il en hochant la tête, je reconnais que je voulais muter. Ça fait du bien tu sais ? Quand tu es un loup, ton esprit est ailleurs.

- C'est si compliqué que ça chez toi ? Murmura la blonde. »

L'hybride leva la tête vers le ciel, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Les temps sont difficiles tu sais, les sorcières me font du chantage pour que je tue Marcel… Car cela fait 6 ans que je n'ai rien fait et elles prétendent que je ne veux plus les aider.

- Est-ce le cas ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais voulu renverser Marcel, mais quand j'ai su qu'il avait fait possession de _ma_ ville… J'étais tellement…

- Jaloux, frustré, en colère, te demandant pourquoi la vie était tellement injuste envers toi alors que les autres semblent trouver le bonheur… compléta la blonde. »

L'hybride la fixait étrangement, Caroline était décidément unique en son genre, elle savait le cerner et s'en était réellement déroutant. Cependant, il sentait que cela sonnait comme si elle l'avait vécu … En comprenant les pensées de Klaus, et ses yeux intrigués, la blonde détourna le regard pour le poser sur une jonquille en pleine floraison.

« Lorsque j'étais humaine... Je me forgeais une carapace pour que personne ne sache que je souffrais… Je n'avais pas confiance en moi, j'étais le second choix et la fille superficielle que tout le lycée connaissait… »

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Je m'arrête là pour éviter que la longueur ne se prolonge...**

**J'admets que ça me fait un petit quelque chose de poster cet OS ... Je tenais à que vous sachiez qu'il est assez important pour moi.**

**Bon... Et ceux qui lisent "le retour de l'hybride", Lesley n'a pas du tout le même caractère ici.**

* * *

**La partie 2 sera ****peut-être**** postée.**

**Merci d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour lire ce que j'écris x3 ****I love u guys !**

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


	2. Deuxième Partie

Me revoilà, moi, et la suite de mon OS. Deuxième partie. Merci pour toutes ces magnifiques reviews, j'admets que certaines m'ont mises la larme à l'œil... Bref, merci beaucoup. :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (merci so much !) :**

**- ****Analissa**: Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment. Je voulais faire en sorte que Klaus ne soit pas complètement lui-même, qu'il y est quand même l'instinct animal dans sa façon d'agir et de penser. Et pour une fois, j'aurais voulu que Caroline se rende compte que Klaus ne pouvait pas être tout le temps gentil avec lui... En tout cas pas sous cette forme. Bref, merci beaucoup -encore- pour ta review, j'espère que cette fin te plaira.

**- ****Srnades**: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que je voulais absolument voir Klaus se transformer, j'ai été très frustrée de ne pas l'avoir vu en loup dans la fin de la saison 2. C'était stupide je trouve de ne pas faire attention à ça de la part des producteurs, car c'est un côté qui aurait pu être exploité. Donc voilà, d'où mon idée de le faire muter ^o^ Bisous & bonne lecture !

**- ****justine**: Salut :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui bien que courte, me fait tout de même très plaisir.

**- ****Guimauve**: Merci pour ta review x) Bonne lecture !

**- ****XxDreamxX **: Lol c'est vrai quand ce moment je carbure et j'ai sprinté pour finir mon ancienne traduction... Je me demande comme toi, si un jour j'en viendrais à bout de mes fictions. Mais pour l'instant, profitons du fait que TVD m'inspire assez pour me faire créer de nouvelles fictions en tous genres ! Bisous ^^

**- ****klaroline68**: Merci à toi pour ta review, la voici la suite ! Bonne lecture :)

**- ****Klaroline**: Coucou ^^ Merci, c'est gentil, c'est vrai qu'elle est pleine d'émotion :) La voici la suite, je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir :) Bonne lecture !

**- ****Kat0L**: Et voilà tu ne viens d'inaugurer ta première review x) Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

**- ****elo69**: Voici la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est vrai que Klaus a ce côté protecteur que j'aime particulièrement et que je voulais aussi exploiter ^^

* * *

_« Lorsque j'étais humaine... Je me forgeais une carapace pour que personne ne sache que je souffrais… Je n'avais pas confiance en moi, j'étais le second choix et la fille superficielle que tout le lycée connaissait… »_

L'hybride la dévisageait, alors qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas croiser son regard. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur de savoir ce qu'il penserait d'elle… Après tout, serait-il tombé amoureux d'une fille aussi insécurisée qu'elle ?!

Klaus semblait comprendre où menait son raisonnement puisqu'il lui demanda :

« Caroline, regarde-moi. »

La blonde avait pourtant les yeux obnubilés par la plante ouverte. L'hybride s'impatientait, alors il plaça sa main sous son menton, l'obligeant à tourner son regard vers lui. Le contact électrisa la blonde qui retint un frisson.

« C'est ta personnalité qui est unique, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, ne l'oublie pas…

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais courtisée, dit-elle d'une petite voix. »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase tellement bas que l'hybride n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais son ouïe d'originel le rattrapa.

« Ah, donc tu t'en soucies maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. »

La blonde ne répondit pas, mais oui, quelque chose avait changé. Principalement cette nuit… Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, alors que Klaus lui demanda doucement, afin de ne pas la brusquer :

« Pourquoi les loups « voulaient ta mort » ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant ses mots de tout à l'heure. A moins que ce ne soit la guerre entre vampire et loup-garou…»

Caroline ferma les yeux, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de parler de son « ex » à… Klaus. C'était assez spécial, mais dans un autre côté, elle avait envie de se soulager.

« Parce que j'ai quitté Tyler, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup. »

La surprise passa dans les prunelles bleutées de l'hybride, même si l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait étira lentement sa bouche.

« Oh arrête de sourire, dit Caroline alors qu'elle-même en avait un.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

- Je… »

La blonde se sentait tellement impuissante face à ce regard… Elle essayait de résister, de ne pas détourner les yeux, mais cela était assez difficile devant l'imposant hybride…

« Je crois… Que je ne l'aimais plus. Il n'y avait plus de…

- Passion, compléta Klaus.

- Oui… Quand je le voyais, je ne ressentais plus la même sensation. Comme si je pensais à un aut.. »

Elle coupa aussitôt sa phrase, non, elle n'allait pas dire ça devant Klaus tout de même ! Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit et Caroline ne put s'en empêcher… Mais elle le trouva vraiment magnifique, avec le clair de lune qui illuminait sa peau, et venait rejoindre ses cheveux blonds, elle ne se l'admettrait jamais, mais Klaus était vraiment un homme splendide à regarder. Surtout torse nu…

Ils se fixaient, se jaugeaient du regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, leurs yeux exprimaient tous ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Lorsque Klaus voyait le regard de sa belle, il remarquait du soulagement, de la reconnaissance et un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Caroline observait silencieusement l'hybride, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que ressentait le bel originel, il masquait tellement bien ses émotions.

« Rentrons, proposa simplement Klaus en se levant. »

La blonde se dépêcha de faire le même geste, ne voulant pas se retrouver en _dessous de lui_. Lorsqu'ils entendirent un petit bruit de brindilles écrasées…

Un campeur, armé d'une lampe torche, marchait tranquillement en jetant quelque coup d'œil à la pleine lune qui rayonnait toujours autant dans le ciel. Klaus sourit, pas qu'il n'aimait pas porter la veste de Caroline, loin de là, mais il devait avouer que rentrer chez lui, torse nu, et faire tout le chemin ainsi le dérangeait quelque peu.

L'homme fut surpris de le voir avec le seul vêtement, alors que Caroline guettait la réaction de Klaus, espérant secrètement qu'il ne ferait pas trop de mal à cette personne qui n'avait rien demandé.

« _Good evening mate_, mauvais jour, mauvaise nuit. »

L'homme n'eût pas le temps de réagir que l'Originel l'hypnotisait déjà :

« Tu vas me donner tes vêtements sans négocier. »

L'humain hocha la tête alors qu'il commençait déjà à se déshabiller. Caroline ferma les yeux en entendant son cœur battre rapidement, pompant le sang qui circulait jusqu'à ses veines… Elle se devait de résister à la tentation, alors elle s'arma de son self contrôle et souffla doucement, comme lui avait appris Stefan.

Pourquoi cet homme lui faisait un tel effet ? De plus, elle venait de se nourrir de Klaus, elle n'avait pas besoin de se sang. Mais les vampires avaient toujours faim… C'était incontestable, ils ne pouvaient jamais être satisfaits complètement.

Elle décida de garder les yeux fermés, sachant parfaitement que l'hybride était en train de se changer. Elle luttait pour ne pas ouvrir les paupières, il faut dire que la tentation était encore plus forte que celle de l'humain.

Néanmoins, elle ne céda pas, après tout, elle restait Caroline Forbes !

« Très bien, maintenant, va-t'en, entendit-elle. »

Elle rouvrit ses paupières, comprenant que le changement de vêtements avait été effectué. Klaus tendait la veste à la blonde.

« Euuuh… Dit-elle en ne la prenant pas. Non, c'est bon, tu peux la garder. »

L'hybride sourit, il était désormais dans un jean avec un T-shirt moulant gris. Une veste en cuir noire couvrait ses épaules. Ils étaient tombés sur quelqu'un qui avait à peu près le même style vestimentaire que lui.

Il devait être dans les environs de deux heures et demies du matin, et parfois la blonde entendait les hurlements des loups, comme s'ils rassemblaient la meute.

« Lorsqu'ils se seront retransformer, reprit Klaus. Je les tuerais. »

Puis il se tourna pour partir, mine de rien, comme si dire une telle phrase était une habitude du quotidien. Caroline écarquilla les yeux, elle fit des petits pas pour le rattraper. La blonde mit sa main sur son bras, l'hybride se tourna alors vers elle.

« Attends, dit-elle, quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu love, ils n'avaient pas à te poursuivre. »

Caroline se serait sentie flattée si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique.

« Tu ne peux pas les tuer Klaus.

- Bien sûr que je peux, je suis un hybride originel ! Sourit Klaus, d'une voix glacée que la blonde détestait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire Caroline, mais je souhaite tout de même leur faire retenir la leçon ! »

Le fait qu'il la nomme par son prénom et non par un de ses surnoms charmeurs glaça la vampire, il était réellement sérieux, il allait commettre un horrible massacre, juste pour elle… A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre, mais tuer les loups ne résumeraient à rien. Leurs morts ne lui serviront pas, alors pourquoi tuer sans but ?

« Klaus s'il te plaît ! Implora la blonde. Juste… Ne les tue pas. »

L'hybride cligna des yeux un moment, avant de se reprendre.

« Arrête de faire ça. »

Il dût lire l'étonnement dans le regard de Caroline, car il s'expliqua :

« De croire que je vais faire tout ce que tu me demandes pour tes beaux yeux. »

La blonde se figea, enlevant sa main du bras de l'Originel.

« Ce n'était pas mon attention, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide. »

L'hybride se détourna de la blonde, ne prêtant pas attention à sa phrase. Il recommença à marcher. Caroline ne savait pas si elle devait le suivre ou non… Leur conversation s'était quelque peu refroidie. Klaus s'éloignait de plus en plus alors qu'elle restait là, à le regarder partir loin d'elle. Son cœur se serra, mais elle ne sut pourquoi.

_Cela va vous paraître étrange, mais Caroline ne remerciera jamais assez le loup qui venait de lui sauter dessus. _

L'animal avait surgi de nulle part, la blonde en avait presque oublié que nous étions encore dans une nuit de pleine lune. Aussitôt à terre, elle cria, par réflex :

« KLAUS ! »

L'hybride se retourna, ayant la vue de sa belle écrasée par un loup noir. Aussitôt, il projeta la bête loin de sa vampire. Le loup le défigura un instant avant de déguerpir.

Klaus se dirigea vers la blonde et lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit, afin qu'elle se relève. Une fois debout, elle tourna les yeux vers lui alors qu'il lui demandait :

« Tu n'as rien…

- Non, dit-elle, choquée et un peu inquiète. Merci »

Il ne répondit pas, se rappelant de ce jour où Alaric l'avait torturée et qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, afin qu'elle ne crie pas. Peut-être avait-il exagéré en la maintenant aussi serré, mais au moins il avait eût une bonne raison pour l'avoir contre lui. Klaus avait profité de ce moment, tenant le petit corps agité de la blonde contre le sien. C'était un magnifique souvenir.

« Klaus… Reprit Caroline. Tu avais raison tu sais ? Pour Tyler… Notre histoire n'a duré que 6 ans. »

L'hybride hocha la tête, en réalité, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le couple tienne aussi longtemps. Mais il préféra ne pas révéler sa pensée, ne voulant pas énerver la belle vampire.

« Tu apprendras sweetheart, que j'ai souvent raison. »

Caroline sourit en l'entendant de nouveau employer son surnom, devenu si familier à ses oreilles.

**I intend to be your last. **

**I intend to be your last.**

**I Intend to be your last**

Ces mots résonnaient dans son crâne. L'hybride avait dit lui-même avoir « souvent raison ». Qu'en était-il de cette phrase ? S'était-il trompé ? Serait-il le dernier ?

La pleine lune semblait leur sourire, comme si elle leurs promettait de ne pas partir jusqu'à un certain moment.

« Pas toujours, contredit la vampire. »

Les yeux de l'hybride devinrent intrigués et quelque peu malicieux, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Tu as dit être le dernier, tu as dit que tu attendrais. Et entre temps tu as couché avec Hayley et eût une fille avec elle. »

Le malice disparut dans le regard de Klaus, il savait que cette conversation aurait un jour eu lieu, après tout la vampire avait été mise au courant seulement cette année, depuis qu'elle était avec la meute de son prétendu « copain. » Quant il avait appris qu'elle serait également en Nouvelle-Orléans, l'hybride en avait été ravi. Seulement, il avait préféré que ce soit elle qui vienne le voir, et non le contraire. Et voilà à quoi cela l'avait mené, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis six ans. C'était étrange considérant le fait que leur retrouvaille avait été complètement normale, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés seulement quelques jours. Comme s'ils reprenaient là où ils s'étaient arrêtés…

« Je n'ai jamais aimé Hayley, Caroline, et pour Lesley… Je ne regrette pas sa venue au monde. »

La blonde hocha la tête, avalant difficilement ses paroles, mais résignée à les accepter.

« Et, reprit-il, je suis toujours aussi persuadé d'être le dernier.

- D'où te vient toute cette confiance ?

- J'ai mille ans d'expérience sweetheart, sourit-il. »

La blonde roula des yeux, il aimait rappeler qu'il était plus vieux et plus puissant que n'importe qui. Et pourtant, cette légère arrogance lui plaisait, de toute façon, elle avait toujours eût un faible pour les bad boy.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Continuait de demander Caroline. »

L'hybride soupira, soudain, son visage s'empreint d'un sourire narquois. Lentement, il se rapprocha de la blonde, la distance entre eux commençait à être de plus en plus faible alors que Klaus sentait le souffle de la vampire lui chatouiller la peau d'une manière agréable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut devant ses lèvres, la regardant toujours dans les yeux, il la défiait.

« Si tu ne me crois pas Caroline, arrête-moi, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus, de fait qu'il frôlait ses lèvres. »

Le cœur de la blonde battait à une vitesse incroyable, elle savait qu'en tant qu'humaine, elle serait sûrement morte d'une crise cardiaque devant son emportement. L'hybride mit fin à son impatience.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre elle. Caroline ferma les yeux instinctivement, profitant de l'instant. Elles étaient d'une douceur incroyable pour un hybride sanguinaire.

L'Originel approfondit le baiser lentement, lui laissant tout de même le temps de s'habituer, lorsqu'il la sentit ouvrir la bouche. Il sourit intérieurement, elle avait confiance en lui, elle lui donnait accès à sa bouche.

Mais juste pour la taquiner de l'attente interminable dont il avait dû faire preuve, il continuait de l'embrasser, ne faisant pas attention à l'accès accordé, alors que ses mains ses dirigeaient vers ses cuisses, lui donnant de profondes caresses agréables.

Enfin ! Enfin, Caroline s'était laissé faire… Enfin, il goûtait à ses lèvres sucrées…

Ils se séparèrent, le souffle coupé malgré leur capacité vampirique.

La blonde le dévisageait, alors qu'il lui faisait un grand sourire.

« Je… Commença-t-elle, ahurie.

- Ne dis rien Caroline. »

Puis sans attendre son reste, il replongea sur ses lèvres, la blonde répondit au baiser sauvagement, faisant sourire contre elle l'hybride. Il la plaqua contre un arbre alors qu'elle lui enlevait sa veste en cuir.

Klaus se détacha d'elle pour lui faire retirer son T-shirt, rouge. Cela lui rappela le fameux jour où il avait été dans le corps de Tyler. C'était le même… Comme quoi la nature faisait bien les choses !

Elle se retrouvait donc en soutiens gorge devant lui alors que son regard brûlant vagabondait sur son corps de rêve.

Mais la blonde n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire, elle plaqua elle-même l'hybride contre un autre arbre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait le dessus sur Klaus. Jamais personne n'avait osé le mettre en « victime » et cette jeune vampire serait la première, et la dernière.

Alors que Caroline s'apprêtait à retirer sa ceinture, l'Originel l'arrêta, la dissuadant de le faire.

« Sweetheart, crois-moi, j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps… Mais je ne veux pas le faire ici. »

La blonde hocha la tête, il avait raison, leur première fois ne devrait pas se faire dans une forêt, une nuit de pleine lune.

Elle remit son T-shirt lentement tandis que l'hybride remettait sa veste.

Alors que Klaus pensait qu'ils allaient retourner dans son manoir, Caroline s'allongea au sol, le surprenant entre temps. Cette blonde avait un don pour ça…

« Love ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

- Allonge-toi Klaus, murmura-t-elle doucement. »

Toujours un peu sceptique, l'hybride se plaça à côté d'elle. Aussitôt en position couché, la blonde mit sa tête sur son torse.

C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai… Des étoiles parcheminaient le ciel éclairé par cette fameuse lune plusieurs fois citée.

La blonde releva la tête vers Klaus, alors que celui-ci tournait la sienne, intrigué.

« Que ressens-tu Niklaus ? »

L'hybride fut surpris de l'entendre employer son nom entier, tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé… « Klaus » faisait peur à tout le monde, lorsqu'on le prononçait, s'était l'effet « Voldemort ». « Nik » était pour les membres de sa famille –et Elijah, qui lui, le nommait « Niklaus » mais jamais il n'aurait cru entendre Caroline l'appeler ainsi un jour.

« Je ne sais pas, love. »

Bien sûr que si, il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais il se refusait tout simplement à la lui avouer ! La blonde ferma les yeux, enregistrant cet instant et le gravant dans sa mémoire.

L'hybride était dans ses pensées, espérant que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, que Caroline était réellement là, lovée dans ses bras, sa tête contre son torse.

Son cœur était soulagé, il était heureux et pour une fois… Il ne se sentait plus seul. Soudain, il sentit que la respiration de sa belle se stabilisait, elle s'était endormie.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le faire, il n'aurait pas dû, mais la tentation était trop forte… Alors il entra dans sa tête, voulant savoir où ses rêves la menait.

_Une petite fillette de huit ans chantait tranquillement, jouant en même temps toute seule avec une balle en plastique. Elle semblait heureuse mais tout de même un peu seule… Elle releva la tête et Klaus vit ses yeux bleus perçants, il comprit immédiatement que c'était la version miniature de Caroline._

_La blonde rêvait de son enfance. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et Liz Forbes entra dans le salon._

_« Caroline, ce soir je travaille, tu sais comment on prépare des pâtes ?_

- _Oui maman, murmura l'enfant. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. »_

_Le Sheriff paraissait complètement déboussolée, elle culpabilisait de ne pas passer plus de temps avec sa fille, mais depuis que Bill Forbes était parti, elle avait la garde complète de son enfant et redoublait d'effort pour avoir assez d'argent pour vivre. _

_« A bientôt ma puce… Dit Liz en plaçant un doux baiser sur le front de Caroline. »_

_La mère de la fille partit et l'enfant laissa couler une larme. Apparemment c'était un souvenir réellement intime puisque personne ne semblait savoir que la petite avait pleuré au départ de sa mère._

_Alors se remit à chanter, de sa voix qui n'avait pas encore muée. L'hybride fut hypnotisé par le son qu'elle produisait. _

Il se dégagea de sa tête, décidant qu'il en avait vu assez. Caroline semblait avoir eût une enfance difficile et il sut, que dans ce monde, il était le seul à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir…

{o}O{o}

Les premiers rayons de soleil arrivèrent sur la peau des deux êtres surnaturels enlacés. Klaus s'était finalement laisser emporter par son sommeil et Caroline était la première à s'être réveillée.

Le soleil était rouge, il venait à peine de se lever et la blonde regarda l'hybride. Lorsqu'elle vit son air attendri et doux, elle fut tout de suite surprise. Elle n'était pas habituée à le voir ainsi. Il semblait en paix avec lui-même et il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour le réveiller.

« Klaus, murmura-t-elle. »

En voyant que sa tentative n'arrivait toujours pas à le faire bouger, elle se pencha vers ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser. Elle sut que cette action avait marché lorsqu'elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche. Caroline rompit leur baiser, restant tout de même au-dessus de lui :

« Je ne voulais pas que tu loupes le lever de soleil. »

L'Originel sourit et se releva, pour se mettre en position assise.

Lorsqu'il observa les rayons de soleil, il se demanda si tout ceci était réel. Obsédé par cette question, il se décida à demander :

« Caroline, la vampire tourna les yeux vers lui, est-ce que je rêve ? »

La blonde sourit et se jeta sur lui, mettant ses jambes sur sa taille, l'embrassant sauvagement. En tailleur sur lui, elle murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Peut-être bien, mais je peux toujours te faire rêver de ma manière. »

_Seigneur que cette fille est magnifique !_ Pensa l'hybride.

« Caroline… Commença-t-il alors que la blonde lui faisait un grand sourire. J… Je… »

La vampire sembla comprendre ce que voulait dire l'Originel, elle prit un air sérieux alors que son cœur battait un peu plus vite sous le choc. Cependant, elle voulait l'entendre le lui dire, trop de temps elle avait attendu, trop de temps elle avait hésité, trop longtemps elle avait été séparée de lui.

« Dis-le, demanda-t-elle d'une voix encourageante mais ferme. »

L'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de l'hybride était innommable, comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit.

« Je… Commença-t-il avant de se reprendre. Je t'aime Caroline. »

La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, après la nuit qu'ils avaient vécus, elle n'avait souhaité qu'une chose : se blottir dans ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il lui dit cela, la vampire ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme de joie, que l'Originel essuya de son pouce avec un sourire à en faire perdre la tête.

Caroline s'approcha lentement de sa bouche, elle ne pouvait pas encore lui répondre un « moi aussi ». C'était encore bien trop tôt, mais ils étaient des vampires, ils avaient le temps. La blonde essaya de faire partager son émotion à travers leur baiser sucré, y mettant toute la douceur qu'elle pouvait. Lorsqu'elle se décala des lèvres du Mikaelson, elle remarqua la lumière nouvelle qui brillait dans son regard. L'hybride l'avait dit, il avait soulagé sa frustration de ne l'avoir jamais avoué après toutes ces années passées.

La lune avait tenu sa promesse et le soleil prenait le relais… Les deux êtres surnaturels l'observait, ne sachant absolument pas ce que la vie leurs réservait, mais pour le moment, ils vivaient l'instant présent.

Caroline ne l'aura jamais su, mais le loup noir qui l'avait attaquée, n'était autre que Tyler Lockwood…

Transformé pour être avec sa meute, ne voulant plus penser à cette douleur et cette frustration que d'être abandonné. Il ne saura jamais qu'il était en réalité la cause du rapprochement des deux êtres surnaturels…

Klaus était heureux, Caroline avait fini par lui laisser une chance, et il sut, à ce moment, que la solitude accumulée au fil des années, serait bien loin derrière lui…

Comme quoi, une nuit peut s'avouer révélatrice.

* * *

**Je sais, une fin clichée vous allez me dire, mais j'assume tout ce que j'écris, alors tant pis, j'ai le droit de rêver un peu sur le Klaroline ^o^**

**_C'est donc la fin de cet OS_****, je répondrais aux reviews anonymes ici, (à la fin du chapitre) donc si vous m'en envoyez, il faudra revenir sur ce chapitre pour avoir vos réponses :)**

**Je crois que c'est la fiction la plus mature que j'ai pu faire... Pour le moment en tout cas.**

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris, ça me fait plaisir, et bien sûr aux reviewers ! (Surtout sur cette fiction-ci)**

* * *

**Bisous à tous :3**

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _**

_**Justine** :_ Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as aimé mon OS, c'est vrai que la scène était assez romantique x) Hum... J'avoue que faire une Caroline qui en veut à Klaus me soûlait un peu, cet OS était vraiment là pour ne plus penser à ce que toute la série a fait à ce couple. Je voulais vraiment m'écarter de tout ça, donc Caroline n'en veut pas plus que ça à Klaus ^o^ Moi au début j'étais d'accord avec le bébé d'Hayley, et je le suis encore, mais j''espère qu'ils ne vont pas tourner ça en mode "Twilight". Voili voilou, j'adore toujours autant tes grandes reviews et je t'en remercie ! Et ... Je ne sais pas si tu as bien compris, mais l'histoire est terminée, je ne vais pas me lancer dans une grande fiction alors que j'en ai déjà plusieurs en route... Voilà, je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant et vu ta review, je doutais un peu... Bisous :)

**_Guimauve :_** Oui c'est déjà fini, je ne voulais pas commencer une autre fiction, il faut dire que j'ai déjà deux fictions et deux traductions en routes, quelques soient leurs statuts... Donc je préfère poster un OS.

**_XxDreamxX :_** Merci et de rien x)

**_elo69_** : De rien, merci à toi pour ta review ^o^ J'ai toujours pensé que Klaus dirait ça mais avec un peu de difficulté...

_**sabrina-visiteur** _: De rien :) Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle t'a plu ! Comment ça, tu es en train de me dire qu'il faut que Klaus couche avec Caroline pour qu'il lui dise "je t'aime" ? XD Je ne vois pas trop le problème... Tu dis "je t'aime" à un garçon quand tu as fini de coucher avec lui ? Pardon pour la question mais c'est un peu bizarre ce que tu me dis x3 En tout cas merci pour ta review lol ! Bisous XD.

**_Carole_** : Ouais j'ai essayé de ne pas trop faire guimauve, mais c'est vrai que la fin reste un peu banale x3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne regrette pas, après réflexion, cet OS mérite d'être connu ! D'ailleurs j'en ai pleins d'autres dans mon ordi mais je ne vais pas les poster tout de suite XoX En tout cas, encore merci et bisous !

**J'essaie de les udapter assez tôt, mais j'admets que changer vingt fois mon chapitre, ça prend du temps, alors je vous répond à ma vitesse ;D**


End file.
